1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved storage device for small articles. More specifically the present invention provides a unique storage device for securely storing and transporting articles such as jewelry, including necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets. Furthermore, the storage device will keep articles from getting tangled or otherwise damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different storage devices for storing articles such as jewelry or fishing gear have been disclosed and used in the marketplace, however, these storage devices can be bulky, unattractive, and can cause stored articles to easily tangle and be damaged. Such storage devices include jewelry boxes, tackle boxes, tubes, and various other types of containers and bags. The transportation and storage of jewelry, such as necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets; and fishing gear, such as hooks, and lures, can often lead to tangled and/or damaged articles, thereby making it difficult to keep appropriate articles properly organized and safe from damage. It would therefore be desirable to provide a compact, attractive storage device that can protect and organize articles such as jewelry and fishing gear.
These and other types of jewelry storage devices used in the past do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my coilable storage device. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the coilable storage device of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.